The present disclosure relates to communication between master and slave devices over a communication bus.
A communication bus provides a physical connection between two or more components, such as a master device and one or more slave devices. Communications between the master and slave devices can fail for a variety of reasons, such as electromagnetic interference (EMI) which can effect a certain frequency band. For example, if the master device uses a given frequency range to transmit communications to a slave device over a communication bus, and the EMI effects that range, then the communications may be compromised.